


Miksi?

by Mikitius



Series: Tavataan aamulla - WinterFalcon [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Suomimarvel, WinterFalcon - Freeform, aamukuvaus, bucky ei uskalla myöntää, falcon - Freeform, part of The series, sam ei halua myöntää, sam on kiukkuinen, steve on buckyn olkapää, steve tietää, winter soldier - Freeform, yllätyksiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 19:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikitius/pseuds/Mikitius
Summary: Sam ei käsittänyt, miksi Bucky Barnes istui hänen sohvallaan hänen olohuoneessaan, hänen kotonaan, ja oli asettanut kätensä niskansa taakse ja tuijotti roskasarjan uusintaa televisiosta selvästi tyytyväisenä oloonsa.





	Miksi?

Sam ei käsittänyt, miksi Bucky Barnes istui hänen sohvallaan hänen olohuoneessaan, hänen kotonaan, ja oli asettanut kätensä niskansa taakse ja tuijotti roskasarjan uusintaa televisiosta selvästi tyytyväisenä oloonsa. Samin linnut olivat pesiytyneet kuka mihinkin Buckyn läheisyydessä. Kyyhkysrivi oli asettunut Buckyn vierelle, varpuset istuivat Buckyn pään päällä ja kakadu oli painautunut miehen poskea vasten. 

Toinen asia, mitä Sam ei käsittänyt, oli se, kuinka Bucky oli päässyt hänen kotiinsa aamu viideltä katsomaan viimeöisiä uusintoja sarjoista, joista ei varmastikaan ollut ikinä kuullutkaan. 

Sam seisoi pitkään hiljaa olohuoneen reunalla ja tuijotti Buckya, ja lopulta hänen oli avattava suunsa:

“Barnes. Mitä helvettiä?”

Bucky ei edes säpsähtänyt, vaikkei ollutkaan huomannut Falconin saapuvan. 

“Huomenta hani”, mies virkkoi ja laski normaalin kätensä lähimmän kyyhkysen selälle kevyesti, ja rapsutti sormellaan hellästi linnun niskaa. Kyyhky kujersi tyytyväisenä. 

Sam puri huultaan ja iski kätensä puuskaan.

“Murtauduitko tänne?”

“Minulla on avain.”

“Mitä? Ei varmasti ole!”

“Uskotko, jos väitän Steven antaneen sen?”

“En usko vaikka sanoisit Nick Furyn antaneen avaimen. Tiirikoit lukon hiuspinnillä tai mursit sen sorkkaraudalla. Myönnä pois, Barnes, ne ovat ainoat taktiikkasi!” 

“Aliarvioit minut, kultaseni. Olen entinen salamurhaaja, pääsen sisään mihin vain. Paitsi sinuun.”

Bucky kohautti hartioitaan, eikä Sam nähnyt leikkisää pilkettä tuon katseessa. Sam nielaisi ja pyyhki heti mielestään miehen kaksi viimeistä sanaa. Sellaiseen pelleilyyn hän ei nyt alentuisi, hänen oli oltava kova ja… - ei, ei kova! Sam ravisteli päätään ja yritti pitää ilmeensä vakaana. 

“Voisitko edes kertoa, mitä helvettiä teet täällä? Kello on viisi aamulla ja sinä istut  _ minun _ talossani tuijottamassa  _ minun  _ televisiotani. Ansaitsen selityksen hyvitykseksi tästä vieraanvaraisuudestani.” 

Bucky hymähti ja kääntyi sohvalla niin, että sai asetettua kätensä selkänojalle. Hän painoi leukansa käsivarrelleen ja katseli Samia pitkien, naamalleen valahtaneiden hiustensa lomasta ja selvästi pohti seuraavia mahdollisia sanojaan ja niiden vaikutusta. 

“Riittääkö, että sanon ikävöineeni sinua?” Bucky kysyi. Sam kurtisti kulmiaan ja avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, tai vaikka huutaakseen Buckylle siitä, kuinka joku naapuri olisi voinut nähdä ja soittaa paikalle poliisit, mutta Buckyn tuijotus hiljensi hänet jo ennen kuin hän sai tavuakaan ulos suustaan. 

“Minulla oli ikävä sinua”, Bucky toisti ja laski katseensa hänestä alaviistoon. “En tarkoittanut tulla ilmoittamatta, mutta en millään malttanut odottaa aamuun. Annathan anteeksi?” 

Sam huokaisi.

“Annan”, hän sanoi hiljaa ja yritti vältellä Buckyn ilosta loistavia silmiä. “Tule. Keitän kahvia.”

****

He istuivat Samin ruokapöydän ääressä hyvin hiljaisina, toisiaan pöydän ylitse vilkuillen. Bucky olisi rohjennut tuijottaa toista avoimesti, mutta Sam pelkäsi miehen saavan katseesta selville kaikki hänen ajatuksensa. 

Ärtymys oli kadonnut hänen mielestään ja olo oli pitkästä aikaa kotoisa. Buckyn läsnäolo täytti sitä tilaa, jota ainoastaan linnut olivat vuosien mittaan vallanneet. Se tuntui hänestä kieltämättä hyvältä. 

Bucky käytti höyryävää kuppiaan huulillaan, mutta laski sen melkein samointein takaisin pöydälle. 

“Sam…. Onko kaikki hyvin?”

“Tottakai”, Sam hymähti antaessaan katseensa pysähtyä toisen kasvoihin. Hän näki Buckyn kurtistavan kulmiaan, muttei katsonut tuota suoraan silmiin.

“Käyttäydyt taas ihan omituisesti”, Bucky totesi ja yritti hymyillä. Sam pyöräytti silmiään.

“Etkö itse hämmästyisi, jos joku istuisi koko aamun tietämättäsi olohuoneessasi katsomassa paskoja saippuasarjoja?”

“En, jos se joku olisi sinä.”

“Kuinka niin?”

“Olisin vain tyytyväinen siitä, että olisit olohuoneessani.”

Sam kohotti kulmaansa ja Bucky naurahti hiljaa. 

“Heittäytyisin vain viereen katsomaan niitä paskoja saippuasarjoja. Mikset sinä tehnyt niin, olinhan se vain  _ minä _ .”

“Olisit joutunut hätistelemään linnut pois”, Sam sanoi huokaisun saattelemana.

“Linnuista puheen ollen…. Missä se kolibri on?”

“Buckyko?”

Bucky katsoi vuorostaan häntä kummastuneena, ja hän punastui. 

“Se….Se on...yläkerrassa. Ihan kunnossa taas kohta….”

“Oletko sinä nimennyt sen Buckyksi? Oikeasti?”

Mies virnisti tietäväisesti ja Sam nousi seisomaan iskien kädet puuskaan rinnalleen. 

“Juo se helvetin kahvisi ja poistu talostani. Heti. Kiitos!”

Buckyn kasvoille nousi äimistynyt ilme, mutta kyseenalaistamatta Samia hän ryyppäsi kerralla kuuman kahvin ja oli hetkessä ulko-ovella. 

****

“Älä ota sitä noin raskaasti, Sam stressaantuu joskus helposti.”

Bucky hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja päästi suustaan vaimean valituksen.

“Ei Sam turhaan hermostunut, minä mokasin”, hän mutisi polviinsa. Steve kietoi viltin hänen ympärilleen uudestaan. 

“Ota kaakaota”, kapteeni Amerikka tarjosi ja Bucky otti juuri sopivan lämpimän mukin toiselta. “Haluaisitko kertoa, mitä tapahtui?”

“Mitäkö tapahtui? Yritin flirttailla!”

“Flirttailla? Oletko tosissasi?”

“Olen. Mutta ei se mennyt niin kuin piti. Olen vähän ruosteessa.”

“No niin varmasti oletkin. Ja tukkakin leikkaamatta.”

“Olen varma, että Sam vihaa minua. Itse antaa ristiriitaisia merkkejä!” Bucky murahti turhautuneena ja nosti päätään. Steve hymyili vinosti. 

“Älä virnuile. Ei tämä ole hauskaa.”

“Hauskaa on se, kuinka sinä et nää tai ymmärrä.”

“Kyllä minä näen. Hän ärsyyntyy aina, kun yritän jotenkin iloisesti yllättää hänet. Enkä minä yritä suoranaisesti päästä hänen housuihinsa tai mitään, mutta minä oikeasti pidän hänestä ja haluan olla edes hänen ystävänsä.”

“Entäpä jos Sam ei halua?”

“Hän nimesi kolibrin Buckyksi”, Bucky huomautti apeasti ja Steve painoi päänsä häntä vasten. 

“Kolibrin?”

“Vein hänelle kolibrin, joka törmäsi ikkunaani. Sen siipi oli kai rikki.”

“Sitten minä ymmärrän täydellisesti, miksi kolibrin nimi on Bucky”, Steva naurahti ja kosketti ystävänsä metallista käsivartta. Bucky kurtisti kulmiaan ja saattoi vähän punastuakin.

“Tarkoitatko....?”

“Tarkoitan. Juuri sinun takiasi, Bucky, Sam nimesi sen mukaasi. Tämän takia. Vaikkei hän myönnäkään sitä.”

Bucky äännähti huvittuneesti ja pörrötti Steven vaaleita hiuksia selvästi hyväntuulisena. 

Steve kurotti kaukosäätimen käteensä ja avasi television. 

“Haluatko katsoa jotain Netflixistä? Löysin eilen yhden mielenkiintoisen sarjan ja ajattelin, että saattaisit pitää siitä….”

****

Sam heitti jyviä Alferin ja kanojen eteen ja laski sankon käsistään maahan. Hän suorastaan katui aamuista töykeyttään. Kuinka vaikeaa oli muka myöntää Buckylle, että miehestä oli tullut hänelle todella tärkeä, ja että hän piti toisesta? Se tuntui kuitenkin liialta, ja sitä paitsi - Bucky ei ollut kömpelöstä leikinlaskustaan huolimatta kiinnostunut hänestä. Miksipä olisi? Hän oli aina töykeä miehelle, ja kai Buckykin oli huomannut sen, kuinka sai Samin aina hermostumaan tavalla tai toisella. Ei sellaisesta ihmisestä voinut pitää, ainakaan silloin, jos itse oli vastapuolen suuttumuksen lähde. 

Syyllisyys kuitenkin painoi Samin hartioita, ja astuttuaan ulos kanalasta ja suljettuaan sen oven, hän otti puhelimen käsiinsä ja lähetti Stevelle viestin:

_ Tiedätkö, missä Bucky on?  _

_ Tule käymään täällä.  _

Sam kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta kuittasi ehdotuksen hyväksytyksi yksinkertaisella emojivalinnalla. Tiesihän hän Buckyn lähteneen todennäköisesti Steven luokse, ja kun hän itse lähtisi sinne, joutuisi hän kohtaamaan Buckyn Steven läsnäollessa. Huippua. Sam hieraisi hiuksiaan ja kiirehti sisälle vaihtamaan vaatteensa. 

Steve avasi huoneistonsa oven kevyesti hymyillen, ja Sam tervehti tuota naurahtaen. Hän pystyi aistimaan asunnon jäätävän, kiusaantuneen tunnelman. Sam heitti kuitenkin takkinsa naulakkoon ja asteli sen enempää ajattelematta sohvalle, Buckyn viereen. Bucky oli kietoutunut vilttiin ja vaikutti olevan nukuksissa. Sam katsahti Steveä kysyvästi, ja Steve nyökkäsi. Bucky oli nukahtanut. 

“Hän säikähti melko pahasti sitä teidän aamuista yhteenottoanne”, Steve sanoi hiljaa keittiöstä. Sam mutristi suutaan. 

“Säikähdin minäkin, kun löysin hänet talostani”, hän sanoi puolustelevaan sävyyn.

“Hän tietää sen ja on pahoillaan.”

“Niin hän sanoi.”

“Mutta tiedäthän sinä, minkä takia hän teki niin?”

“En”, Sam totesi ja heitti kätensä selkänojalle. 

“Hän sai eilen häädön asunnostaan. Hain hänen tavaransa varastooni, ja hän sanoi illalla lähtevänsä vielä kävelylle. Luultavasti hän ajatteli, että olisit silloin vielä hereillä ja auttaisit häntä. Bucky luottaa sinuun, Sam.”

“Miten se liittyy siihen, miksi hän tuli talooni keskellä yötä, eikä vaan yrittänyt vaikka soittaa?”

“Sitä saat kysyä häneltä itseltään, kun hän herää.”

“Vai niin”, Sam tuhahti ja suurensi television voluumia, jonka Steve oli aikaisemmin laittanut nollille. Toimintaelokuvan äänet täyttivät huoneen, Steve sammutti valot ja istuuntui lattialle sohvan eteen. 

Sam ei kuitenkaan keskittynyt elokuvaan, vaan ajatteli Buckya ja Buckyn tilannetta. Vai oli saanut häädön, minkähän takia? Ehkä siksi, että Bucky kuunteli keskellä yötä venäjänkielistä rokkia äänet täysillä. Tai sitten Bucky oli murhannut jonkun talon asukkaan. Ei kai sentään? Ei Bucky ollut pahansuopa tai väkivaltainen. Olikohan Lolasta koitunut kerrostalossa ongelmia?

Ja miten hän muka voisi auttaa Buckya siinä tilanteessa? Olettiko Steve hänen tarjoavan vierashuoneensa Buckyn käyttöön seuraavaksi kymmeneksi vuodeksi? 

Sam käänsi katseensa hämärässä Buckyyn. 

Miksi Steve olisi olettanut sellaista? Eikai Steve tiennyt?

Hän laski kätensä vilttikäärön päälle, ja se havahdutti miehen hereille. Kai Bucky entisenä palkkamurhaajana nukkui aina koiranunta ja osasi herätä samoin tein, jos syytä oli. Bucky tuijotti silmänvalkuaiset loistaen Samin kättä, muttei sanonut mitään. 

Sam heitti jalkansa sohvalle Steven ylitse, ja Buckyn katseessa vilahti surullinen pilkahdus. Sam pakottautui hymyilemään Buckylle. Kyllä hän voisi tarjota muutamaksi päiväksi vuoteen miehelle, olihan Steven asunto vähän liian pieni kahden ihmisen asuttavaksi. 

**Author's Note:**

> || Kiitos! ||


End file.
